In phase I an interactive, pictorially prompted meal planning tool was developed. The objective of Phase II is to further refine this tool and use it to aid adolescent insulin-dependent diabetics in meal planning. The Desktop exchange developed in Phase I will be evaluated by comparing its use to usual meal exchange in a six week crossover study of 60 type I diabetics. Effectiveness of the program will be assessed by both diet evaluation and blood glucose measurements.